


Gentle

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She didn’t think Bruce was a cuddler or a snuggler. After living and sleeping together, in the same bed for more than three months she starts to realize how much different he is than what she thought. He simply craves... touch.





	Gentle

Selina squinted in the dark, head rolling on her pillow. She’d gone to bed perfectly warm, but now she could feel the cold wind on her thighs and on her back.  


“Oh, come on,” she muttered, tugging at the corner of the sheet barely still covering her hip.

Every night. Every. Single. Night.

Flopping over onto her back, she continued to pull at the blanket, hoping it would give. Maybe if she kept the tension even and slowly pulled, she could unravel the human burrito she was currently sharing a bed with…

Nope.

She yanked again, only to succeed in making the large lump of blankets twitch. 

She didn’t think Bruce was a cuddler or a snuggler. After living and sleeping together, in the same bed for more than three months she starts to realize how much different he is than what she thought. He simply craves... touch. A genuine caress full of love, appreciation and care. Not that she’s an expert in that or anything, but that’s something they both understand. Skin on skin. Whether it’s hurting or loving. She knows how much Bruce struggles to express his feelings with words. That’s why he has had a strenuous relationship with most of his kids. With most people in truth. How he can manage to pretend to be millionaire playboy and the dark knight at the same time was beyond her. People think him a cold man, distant and maybe even shallow. But the truth is that he has a big heart. Too big for his own good.

He expresses things differently, quietly with actions. Touches, caresses, embraces. She’s always so hyper-aware of his signs of affection. The way he pushes a short lock of hair behind her ear or the feeling of his hand on her lower back at a gala. She’s used to touching. In a way, it’s always been sexual. With him it just feels so... natural and pure. Just her hands resting on his bare chest or her fingers running through his hair. It feels intimate. Like no one else should be there. Just them. 

She didn’t want to wake him, especially because she knew how little he slept, she knew the nightmares clouded him. But she was so cold and the blanket would not give in under his weight.

“Bruce please stop hogging all the blankets,” She whispered knowing that he was probably asleep and did not hear her. She shivered slightly and shifted closer to him, she would get her warmth from him then. She nuzzled him behind his back and curled up more like a cat than she would like to admit and closed her eyes. She could hear his even breathing, feel the light rise and fall of his chest. She tried to concentrate on that, sync her breathing with his.  


She still couldn’t sleep.

Selina sighed and moved to sneak her arms around him, pressing her body against his back. His hand grasped hers, big and warm and calloused. She could feel the outline of his scars on her cheek. She was always amazed at the amount of pain Bruce had gone through, the amount of pain he still went through. How can a person endure so much and still keep going? This thoughts always led her down a dark road. She knows they’ve hurt each other before, it seems like they’re good at doing that. She wonders who it will be this time. The one to end it. The one to crack. The one to leave. 

She’s good at running and not looking back. Selina has always had the ability to change and adapt or at least, she tries to do so. Relationships only end in pain and she is very aware of this. Somehow she is okay with having this pain, if it means she gets to have love too.

Without meaning to, she whimpered. Sounding more in pain than she thought. He immediately reacted and she questioned his ability to actually sleep without being alert of his surroundings. 

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, his voice still drenched with sleep.

“Nothing. I’m just cold ,” she answered trying to push her thoughts to the back of her head.

He turned around wrapping his arms around her, covering her with the blanket as well.

“Better?” He murmured placing his lips on her forehead as a very lazy kiss. Her heart fluttered ridiculously, he always had that sort of effect on her. 

“Mhm,” she replied simply, giddy in his warm embrace. His chin was placed on top of her head and her arms were draped around his waist. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions but there was no other place she would rather be.

She had a feeling that when she woke up again he would be gone but she liked to enjoy moments like this. Soft and mellow. Warm and gentle.


End file.
